The invention relates generally to a fluid mop, and more particularly to a universal connector for connecting a mop frame to a fluid source in the mop housing.
Wet and dry mops have been widely used for cleaning floors. A type of wet mop is a steam mop, which works as a steaming device.
Steaming devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include the application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and the application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects.
Typical steam devices have a reservoir for storing water that is connected to an electrical water pump with an on/off switch. The exit from the electric water pump is connected to a steam boiler with a heating element to heat the water. The heated water generates steam, which may be directed towards its intended destination through a nozzle which controls the application of the steam. Variation of the shape and size of the nozzle allows for preferred distribution of generated steam to an object to be cleaned. The nozzles may be disconnectable from the steam generator to allow different nozzles to be utilized, based on the object to be steamed. The nozzle may be either closely coupled to the steam generator, or located at a distance from the steam generator, requiring tubing or other steam transfer structures to be interconnected between the steam generator and the discharge nozzle. Typically, these connections provide suitable limited steering capabilities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a universal connector for connecting the mop frame to a fluid source for changing the angle between the housing and frame, to provide a full range of steering and that easily disconnects from the mop frame.